dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Glam TV Star
Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Glam TV Star, also known as TV Star, is the seventh book in the Dork Diaries series. It was released on June 3, 2014. In this book, Nikki gets an opportunity to have her own, centered, television show. Summary Nikki is juggling a lot this month. A reality TV crew is following Nikki and her friends as they record their hit song together, plus there are voice lessons, karate practice and family problems. Nikki’s sure she can handle everything, but will all the excitement cause new problems for Nikki and Brandon, now that cameras are everywhere Nikki goes? In the book, Nikki also joins a karate class, which has a karate teacher who is rather mean to the class and eats the entire lessons. Plot Saturday, March 1 During Spring Break, Nikki is still overjoyed from her time at the Sweetheart Dance and gets a call from Trevor Chase. Sunday, March 2 Nikki reveals that the previous day was beyond hectic, fearing she and her friends could have been thrown in prison. Nikki answers Trevor's call and he tells her that he's in town with a new group called the Bad Boyz, and he wants to talk to Nikki about her song "Dorks Rule!" being recorded. Only he'll be leaving on tour with the Bad Boyz very soon, so they need to talk tonight. Nikki agrees and brings her friends. Unfortunately, they bump into MacKenzie who is going to the concert. The girls have special backstage passes, and when MacKenzie hears about this, she squirts some of her bottled water on Chloe. While Zoey and Nikki dry her off, MacKenzie does something else. When they arrive at the arena, Nikki tells the guard, who she labels as Mr. Grumpy in her entries, to let them backstage. He asks for a reason and when they try to present their passes, they discover that they're gone, leading Nikki to realize MacKenzie took them and spilled her water on Chloe on purpose. Nikki has to stop because Brianna came into her room. Monday, March 3 Continuing where she left off, Nikki and her friends almost get run over by a costume cart for a group called the Dance Divas designed by fashion expert Blaine Blackwell. When they sneak to Trevor's room, someone catches them and they believe they're busted only to discover that Blaine had caught them, mistaking them for the Dance Divas' backup dancers. The girls get a complete makeover and are disguised to avoid getting caught by security. Now they just need to find Trevor. Nikki has to stop again because her mom told her to take Brianna to see the new Sugar Plum Princess movie. Tuesday, March 4 A PA system announces to Trevor to go to his limo at the production office. The girls hurry to his room to talk to him, but with the shoes they are wearing, they start drawing attention to the guards. Zoey drops one of her hoop earrings and one of the guards returns it. They arrive at the arena and find MacKenzie and her friends Jessica and Jennifer eating at the buffet with their passes that MacKenzie stole. She stops again because her dad needs her to help him pick out a gift for her mom's birthday, which is on the 15th. Wednesday, March 5 MacKenzie and her friends mistake Nikki and her friends for the real Dance Divas and she asks for an autograph. Nikki happily gives her one in the form of an insult. After that, MacKenzie realizes that the Dance Divas are really the dorks in disguise and tells them that Trevor already left. Mr. Grumpy shows up to try to stop the commotion as MacKenzie and Nikki try to accuse each other of being the impostors. Suddenly, Blaine comes in with the real Dance Divas and believes the dorks tricked him into making them over. Mr. Grumpy decides to place all girls under arrest and notify their parents about this, leaving Nikki to imagine the horrors of being MacKenzie's cellmate. Once again, Nikki stops. Thursday, March 6 Just as the chief is making the calls to the girls' parents (and Nikki imagines her parents going to jail with her and Brianna being home alone), Trevor arrives to see what's going on. Everyone tries to tell their side of the story all at once until Trevor breaks it up and asks who's responsible. Everyone except Chloe and Zoey points to Nikki for this. She apologizes and Trevor recognizes her and believes it was all a publicity stunt by Blaine. Everything is all cleared up and, Blaine lets the girls keep the outfits he made for them, and Trevor announces he has a new project in store and will have a lunch at Queasy Cheesy with Nikki's band, Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet. In the end, all worked out well. Friday, March 7 Nikki, groggy from the events of the previous day, gets a call from Chloe and Zoey about the band's lunch with Trevor. They arrive at Queasy Cheesy where they get together to hear about his new project. They'll be able to get their song recorded and possibly released in June. Their listening party will be at Swanky Hill Ski Resort, in honor of the charity event, Kids Rockin'. Trevor then announces his extra project: Nikki is going to star in her own reality show. They start shooting on Monday and will be filming her for three weeks. Nikki is at first excited at the idea considering she would be a star, but at the same time, she dreads the possibility of her family getting involved on it due to the true reason she attends WCD. She doesn't want anyone to know about it, but she agrees to do the show nonetheless. Saturday, March 8 Nikki works out her schedule and tries to talk to Brandon about how they've been since the dance, only for the show's crew to butt in. Brandon has something to tell her, but he can't with the crew listening in, so he plans to wait until they're alone, leaving Nikki beyond curious. Sunday, March 9 Nikki discovers that her mom is starting a new healthy food kicking phase. Her mother was never really that good in the kitchen, and this new phase may not improve. The pungent aroma is too strong for Nikki, so she decides to fix her own dinner. Monday, March 10 Spring Break is over and Nikki and MacKenzie get into their usual exchange of burns and insults. As MacKenzie leaves, the TV crew arrives to start filming Nikki's show. As soon as word gets out, everyone seems to start treating Nikki like a celebrity. Tuesday, March 11 In gym class, the gym teacher announces that they'll be spending the month in learning about the martial arts. As everyone robes up, MacKenzie has a more stylish gi of her own. The school has teamed up with a local dojo to add the arts to gym class, and they will learn from an instructor from that dojo. Nikki thinks it's going to be fun. Wednesday, March 12 The students meet their martial arts instructor, Rodney Hawkins, AKA the Hawk. He seems to be a little out of shape and practice. And for some reason, he pulls out a lot of food from out of nowhere. He eats on as his students follow his instructions. After school, the first episode of Nikki's new show premieres and everyone enjoys it. Thursday, March 13 Nikki explains what happened at the Sweetheart Dance while she and Brandon were dancing. As they were embracing every moment, MacKenzie showed up, covered in trash from diving in the dumpster due to that decoy text they sent her when she still had Brandon's phone, looking for a non-existent present. She blamed Nikki for ruining her dress and declared her hatred toward her. Nikki's first kiss was ruined, but she still hopes it will happen. Brandon also told her today that he wants to see her at Fuzzy Friends tomorrow so they can talk. Friday, March 14 Nikki's schedule is getting a little bit overbearing for her. She works at the recording studio and forgets about meeting Brandon at Fuzzy Friends. She arrives just as he's about to leave and finds out he's entering a scholarship competition for the Westchester Herald and wants to Nikki to be his subject. It has to be in by March 29, the day the band is going to Swanky Hill Ski Resort for their big listening party. Nikki agrees and promises not to forget. They will meet at the library on Monday. They end their day by playing with some new puppies. Saturday, March 15 Today is Nikki's mom's birthday, and the camera crew records this annual occasion. Nikki gives her mom breakfast in bed with pancakes she cooked herself. Of course, she had to learn how to make them and do it right first. Sunday, March 16 Nikki is becoming so exhausted from her busy schedule that she suddenly nods off before finish this entry. Monday, March 17 Nikki, Chloe and Zoey are holding auditions for backup singers, which are unfortunately being held in a room with two stinky gerbils. One audition is a boy named Tyrone who only sings in the shower. All other auditions are a flop. Tuesday, March 18 Nikki realizes she forgot to meet Brandon at the library yesterday due to the auditions. She also has a math quiz, which she manages to pass. She apologizes to Brandon for missing their get-together and he forgives her. They reschedule their library session for Thursday. Wednesday, March 19 Auditions do not improve. Trevor calls the girls to tell them that he hired a choreographer to improve their dance moves. MacKenzie comes in and sprays the gerbils with her perfume. The girls tell her to keep it down while they're talking. At that moment, MacKenzie gets a call from Trevor as well and it is revealed that MacKenzie is the choreographer that Trevor was talking about, much to Nikki and her friends' horror. She assigns them to watch some of her dance videos tonight. Thursday, March 20 Tired from having watched all those videos and trying to copy MacKenzie's moves, Nikki arrives at the library after school early and sleeps behind a study cubicle. Brandon waits for her at a table but doesn't see her. He leaves and Nikki is woken up by the librarian and informed that they will be closing soon. Nikki misses Brandon again. Friday, March 21 Nikki is starting to resent her martial arts class due to The Hawk pigging out and trying to look cool all while making them do such exhausting sessions. Seeing Nikki trembling, he decides to see if she has learned anything from him and orders her to punch. She tries as hard as she can, but he disciplines her vastly until she gets so fed up with it, she punches him so hard he falls to the floor. Saturday, March 22 Nikki's mother wakes her up and reveals more of her health foods. This time, it's in the form of cupcakes. She gets Nikki to try one and she reluctantly eats one. Instead of telling her the truth, she swallows it and gives a thumbsup. Then her dad shows up in some kind of outfit looking like a superhero version of his exterminator outfit. He even uses some of the fairy repellent she made for Brianna a while back as an insecticide. Nikki asks why they're doing that and they reveal that the TV crew will be giving the rest of the family their own spin-offs if Nikki's show is successful enough. Brianna comes in dressed up and announcing a talent show where she is the winner even though she's a judge. Nikki snaps at them and they get upset with her. While she's complaining to herself, Nikki gets a malicious idea on how to avoid today's episode and make the directors reconsider the spin-off proposal. Sunday, March 23 Nikki begins to carry out her plan to cancel today's episode shooting. She gets Brianna to come with her to the bathroom while not telling their parents. Inside, she gives Brianna a little "makeover" to give her the appearance of a clown. She puts all sorts of spots on her and gives her a funny clown name. When the crew arrives, Brianna introduces herself as Chicken Pox the clown. Upon hearing "Chicken Pox", the crew runs away in horror and cancels today's episode shooting, much to Nikki's delight. Monday, March 24 Nikki gets more worried about Brandon and his scholarship entry, fearing he might have to transfer schools if he fails. Meanwhile, in martial arts class, the Hawk, wearing a bandage around his head from Nikki's punch, informs everyone that they will be taking a quiz on the arts. Nikki flunks it. Tuesday, March 25 Nikki continues worrying about Brandon and fears he may not like her anymore. When she arrives at dance rehearsal, MacKenzie chews her out for not following her instructions. As the two of them argue, eventually, MacKenzie stops and gives Nikki the rest of the week off. It turns out it's because the TV crew was right outside and MacKenzie decides to make up a rumor about the possibility of Brandon and Nikki breaking up, which the director decides to use for the next episode. Nikki needs to warn Brandon before it's too late. Wednesday, March 26 Nikki is fearing the next episode of her show as the crew wants her to say that she is over Brandon, thanks to MacKenzie's rumor. She gets ambushed at her locker when trying to get her things. As soon as she gets some privacy and eludes them, she runs into Brandon to talk to him about all that has happened. She apologizes for everything and Brandon understands what she has been going through. When she sees the crew looking around for them, she quickly warns him and runs off, feeling guilty for leaving him like that. No matter where she goes, the crew always seems to find her. That night, she has a nightmare where the crew pops into her room and wants her to read a cue card about Brandon and MacKenzie being together. Thursday, March 27 Nikki explains how she almost had her phone confiscated in math class and gives tips to the reader on how to secretly text during class and avoid getting your phone taken away. Her teacher hears her phone while it vibrates and comes to take it. Nikki quickly picks a wad of gum from under her desk, chews it up, and gives it to the teacher, saving her phone. Later, at the recording studio, she is practicing for her song's recording when she sees Brandon outside the booth watching her. He comes in and tells her that he managed to get his entry done in time for the contest by using many of the sources from the newspaper stories and episodes of her shows. It seems all is good until he reveals that someone already sent in a similar entry, and it was by MacKenzie having heard about it from him. Now, Brandon won't be able to get his scholarship or have enough time to volunteer at Fuzzy Friends. Nikki doesn't want him to go to the listening party if his scholarship is on the line, but the way she words it hurts his feelings. As he leaves, she sings sorrowfully in the booth. Friday, March 28 Today is the last day of Nikki's martial arts class, much to her delight. The Hawk gives them a test of knowledge on all they had learned throughout his class. This time, Nikki is ready and passes it with a perfect score. He then instructs them to practice their moves for half an hour straight. As time ends, the class is rewarded their belts. Nikki and her friends get decorative yellow belts labelled "MOST IMPROVED". Thus, their martial arts program comes to an end. Saturday, March 29 Today, the band and Nikki's family head up to Swanky Hill Ski Resort for the big listening party, thanks to Trevor getting an overnight stay for the latter. Not only that, but the Extreme Ski Championship is taking place as well. Mr. Maxwell has the family dress up in his homemade ski suits which consist of yellow hazmat suits he got while garage sailing, much to Nikki's embarrassment. They arrive at the top of the hill where Nikki has to take Brianna to the bunny slope so she can ski. Sadly, she finds out MacKenzie is there as well, competing in the championship. Brandon is there, too, taking pictures of the competition. MacKenzie gets an 8.7 for her performance. Nikki waves to Brandon and MacKenzie secretly pushes her down the slope where she gets into all kinds of dangerous shenanigans. The judges think it's all part of a routine she came up with an give her a perfect score. Nikki wins the championship, even if she didn't intend on competing. Brandon and Nikki settle down in the lodge and talk about what's been going on. Since Brandon's entry was turned down, he is considering transferring to a different school, much to Nikki's horror. Suddenly, she gets an idea and suggests that Brandon change his entry to being about her winning the ski competition. Brandon goes along with it and submits it just in time. With less than an hour before the party, they head back to their rooms to get ready. There, Nikki sees all the guests who are attending and is looking forward to handing out CD's to them. When the party starts, they open the boxes containing the albums to discover, to their horror, the boxes were completely empty. The fans are gonna be upset that they don't get any albums, and the charity would be ruined. Just then, Nikki gets an idea and suggests a kissing booth. They charge fans $3.00 for a hug and $5.00 for a kiss. The booth turns out to be a huge success and they make enough money to reach the charity's goal. Before they wrap it up, Brandon comes to Nikki's part of the booth, pays $5.00, and... Before Nikki can finish, she is too tired and will pick it up later. Sunday, March 30 Brandon kisses Nikki. Monday, March 31 Nikki ponders about the true intentions of Brandon kissing her. Was it a friendly kiss? A charitable kiss? Or a loving kiss? At least she's happy that her show's over and she can get back to her normal life. She also finds out that Brandon's entry won the scholarship contest. Editions Dork Diaries TV Star.jpg|British version Dork Diaries 7 Cover.jpg dork diaries greek edition7.jpg|Greek version Trivia *It is hinted that Nikki becomes more shallow as the book progresses but soon realizes that when she hurts Brandon's feelings. *She, Chloe and Zoey get the Most Improved Yellow Belt in Karate. *Her band will perform in concerts this summer. * Brandon Roberts makes the first move on Nikki Maxwell. * Nikki and Brandon attempt to kiss at the Sweetheart Dance, but are interrupted by Mackenzie. * However, they do share their first kiss at the end References Category:Books Category:Products Category:Dork Diaries Category:Book 7 Category:2014 Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Brandon Roberts Category:Chloe Garcia Category:Zoey Franklin Category:Mackenzie Hollister Category:Mrs.Maxwell Category:Mr.Maxwell Category:Brianna Maxwell